


top!Cas prompt

by Berepah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berepah/pseuds/Berepah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first time trying to write smut and I can't do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	top!Cas prompt

“Hey, Cas.” Dean muttered as his lips tip toed over his lover’s stubble.  
“Mmmm!” Came the annoyed reply. “Dean, I’m trying to sleep.”  
“But Caaaass.” he whined right next to his ear. “I want you.”  
Cas stayed perfectly rigid for a couple seconds, taking deep breaths. “Cas!” The insistent voice came again.  
There was a growl deep in his throat, then Castiel, the angel of the Lord, leapt like a tiger. Sheets went flying in all directions, leaving Cas holding himself above of a very startled and turned on Dean. “You want me?” He murmured, dark and ferocious. “Show me.” He dipped his hips ever so slightly.  
Dean gave out a breathy sort of whine. His whole body curled up, searching for some sort of friction. “Give it to me. Oh, give it to me, Cas!”  
“Give what to you?” He smirked and raised his body so that Dean could not find him.  
Dean flopped back down and instead went in for the kissing tactic again. He started at the base of the neck, searing his mark into his angel’s skin. “You…know…what… I… uh- want!” He reached Cas’s mouth and went in for the clincher.  
Cas pulled back. “Ah, ah, ah.” He waggled his finger. “Play fair.” He winked.  
“You first.” Dean surged forward and pressed their lips together, wrapping his arms around Cas’s neck to keep him from pulling away again.  
The angel melted into the kiss, almost literally. His body flopped down, melding to Dean’s instantly. Dean gasped, but didn’t stop the tongue tango he was dancing in his mouth. And Cas followed his lead quite willingly.  
Cas was the one who started first. He rocked his hips slightly eliciting another gasp from his counterpart. He smiled and pressed harder.  
“Oh, Cas.” Dean sighed.  
“That’s right.” He replied. “That’s right.” His left hand snaked out toward the side of the bed, for the night stand somewhere over there. “Keep making those pretty little noises.”  
Dean followed orders quite nicely. oh, uh, Cas, yeah, Cas, mmm, and Cas being among the many noises spewing from his reddened lips.  
The left hand finally found the little tube. He abruptly rocked back onto his knees, leaving Dean writhing vulnerable and cold on the white linen. “Caaaasss.”  
Cas held the lube for a second, contemplating the man before him. “You look beautiful like that.” He noted. “Torn apart and pleading for it.” A small smile curled on his lips as he snaked his eyes over the entire of his man. The perfect planes of his abdomen, glistening with sweat and precum; the strong, wide arms, so open and ready to clutch him tight; the perfect lips, mouthing his name over and over; and the mussed up hair, stark against the pristine white pillows of the motel bed. Everything about this perfect, completely human body called to him. And who was he to deny it’s calling?  
He flipped open the cap of the lube and got himself a healthy dollop. His fingers dove right for the pucker treasure as his lips reached for the other.

Ok, dang it. I thought I could do it, but I can’t. There was scissoring, there was penis in butt hole and subsequent orgasms, there were cuddles and there were “I love you’s.” That was my first attempt at writing smut. Sorry for the pain.


End file.
